lullaby for a knight and jester
by Generalhyna
Summary: based on the amazing youtube vid "Lullaby for a Princess" clay walks out one night to think about the what ifs and how he missis Jestro and wishes that he is ok...while on the other side Jestro wishes to be with his old freind again.


**A song pic based on the cool MLP Animated "Lullaby for a princess" and after hearing it I have been thinking of my own version of it with Clay and Jestro since they have a bond or used to when they were in school and I think deep down Clay feels guilty of what happened to Jestro and wishes to have his best friend back, as Jestro wishes to have Clays forgiveness**

 **Now inspired and doing this…Im doing it**

It is nighttime in the Knightdome as the moon full and raised up high as soon dawn comes as people sleep waiting for a new day to begin, all asleep even the strong and brave Nexo Knights are asleep dreaming of different things, Macy for her dreams to be strong as a knight, Axel mountains of food to eat and enjoy, Aaron adventure and fun in the sky, Lance of fame and riches and adoration and love from the citizens of the Knightdom, as two apprentices sleep dreaming to become knights.

However one knight was up and stepping out of the Mobel command center to the fields as he closed his eyes as he thinks about what has happened…to his old friend Jestro and how deep inside guilty "Jestro, If only I was there to help you…If I followed you I could have stopped you from turning into who you are now, I am a knight…and yet I don't feel like a real one because…I wasn't there for you" he said as he looked up at the slowly setting moon as he begins to sing.

" _Life has been cruel and order unkind_

 _how can I have pushed you away?_

 _The blame was my own, the punishment yours_

 _The order had silenced today"_

He continues to walk down the path as he thinked about his past how as a simple farm boy who dreamed to be a knight and worked hard in balancing his farmwork and sword practice till a visiting squadron of knights as the principal of the knight academy was impressed and enrolled him into the knight academy as in his mind he sees how happy his kidself was and excited to be here as he bumps into a kid Jestro who was shy and he helped him up as he smiled and the two became freinds.

" _But into the stillness i'll bring you a song_

 _and I will your company keep_

 _Till your tired eyes and my Lullabies_

 _Have carried you softly to sleep"_

Clay then looked up into the stars as he closed his eyes as he felt the wind brush through him as he slowly opened them as he felt himself in a area of stars and glowing orbs as he looked around as screens showing his past float near him as he walked down a glowing path as he he stopped at one as he gently smiled and placed a hand on it showing a younger version of him meeting Merlock who sawed his potential and asked to be his student as Clay was nervous but felt Jestro Pushed him forward.

As it shows Clay training with Merlock as Jestro in the dark was picked on and pushed as he clumsy broke swords and backfired on spells as he is marked as a jester and showed him in a jester outfit as he became a clown to the King and despite Clay showing Encouragement, he felt sad.

" _once was a knight who shown like the sun,_

 _who many of the kingdom stated, he smiled_

 _and stated "Surly the there is no knights so strong and brave_

 _as I"_

It then shows the scene from "The book of Monsters Pt.1" as the Knights showed there abilities and skills as Merlock then performed as from both the knights and Merlock both covered in a brilliant light as a black shadow covered Jestro, still normal as he covered his face with his hands.

" _So great was their roles and so brilliant their glory  
That long was the shadow they cast  
Which fell dark upon the young friend he knew  
And grew only darker as days and nights passed._"

It then shows Clay back in the field as he sawed a tree and stripped off his armor to his blue tunic and he pulled a hand through his already messy hair as he continued to climb, the hole in his heart big for not being a better friend or just being there for Jestro and helping him with his bullying.

" _Lullay dear Jester, good night friend of mine_

 _and rest now in Moonlights embrace_

 _bear up my Lullaby winds of the earth, through Cloud and through sky_

 _and through space"_

Soon he was at the top as he sawed at all the kingdom and to the west where during the last battle Jestro, the book of monsters and Lava monsters were blasted away during the big battle confrontation after he saved his friends and fellow knights and hopped Jestro was ok.

" _Carry the peace and the coolness of night_

 _and carry my sorrow in Kind._

 _Jestro your cared for so much more than you know_

 _Forgive for being so blind"_

He then flashed back to after the disaster when Jestro caused the power outage as Jestro ran into a hallway as he was crying his make up all smeared as Clay tried to help comfort him but Jestro pushed his hand away as he cried and ran away as Clay didn't know what to do.

" _Soon did that knight take notice that others_

 _did not give his friend his due, and neither had he_

 _loved and cared him as much as he deserved_

 _he watched as his Friends unhappiness grew"_

It soon shows Jestro picking up the book of monsters as the book whispers evil thoughts as a sad Jester agreed as a dark mist flowed out of the Book and covered Jestros body as he became his evil form as he cried in out in anguish.

As In the hallway Clay had tears in his eyes at what happened to his friend and a guilt that he could have helped him but failed to as he teared up and turned away after the first big wave back to the command central.

" _But such is the way of the limelight so sweetly_

 _take hold of the mind of its host_

 _and that foolish knight did nothing to stop the destruction of the one who needed_

 _him most"_

It then goes to the big Battle as Jestro summoned legions of monsters as Clay and the other Nexo knights plowed through and attacked the creatures returning them to the book of monsters as Clay and Jestro shared eye contact with each other as Jestro panted as he looked at his old freind, before his eyes glowed purple and attacked harder as he summoned Redgie and Sledge to attack as Clay blocked the two large golems attacks with his shield and slashed at them with his sword as Jestro stepped back biting the side of his mouth as he continued to summon lava monsters.

" _Lullay dear Jester good night friend of mine_

 _and rest now in Moonlights embrace_

 _Bear up my Lullaby winds of the earth,_

 _through cloud and through sky and through space"_

It then shows the Knights pushed in a circle surrounded by Lava beasts with there Nexo Powers activated as Jestro on his own command vehicle ordered the lava beasts to attack all at once as Clay taking a look at Jestro and at his shield as he knows what has to be done.

" _Jestro your loved so much more than you know_

 _may trouble be far from your mind."_

Clay, with tears smearing down his face as he gave a command to the Knights to hold there shields up as they did as a large burst of NEXO Power was released sending a dome of power out that enveloped and destroyed the monsters as it covered Jestros vichical and sented it flying as Jestro watched his old friends with a look of hurt and stunment at seeing tears flow down Clays face as to the west he was sented flying.

" _And forgive me for being so blind"_

Once Jestro and his army was gone Clays eyes widened as his eyes glistened with tears as he took his helmet off as he cried to the heven as Macy patted his shoulder

it then goes back to reality as Clay looked forward on a branch as he watched the sun rise as wondered what will happen now, and wondered if Jestro is looking at the sunrise as well as him.

" _The days now before us_

 _fearful and unknown, I never Imagned_

 _I faced them on my own._

 _May these thousand Days and weeks swiftly pass I pray"_

He then slowly climbed down from the tree and placed his armor back on as he looked over his shoulder the west as he looked away and walked back to the command base.

" _I love you, I miss you_

 _all these miles away"_

It then goes to Jestro vehicle base as he is in Bed asleep looking like a small child in his normal state no older then five or six. Soon it seemed as time passed as he became older no older then 14 or 15 and dressed in his old form and outfit and to his current age as he slept.

" _May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there  
Sleep...Sleep…Sleep…."_


End file.
